Diamonds Princesses
by ElinaCorinne1
Summary: Blair and Nicolas leave from Blair' kingdom and they go to Paris .They know a lot of people of Paris.Blair become friend with Viveca,Aramina,Reneè and Corinne and the two girls Blair and Corinne look n they find what connect them?Can they save the world in time?Will the conclave let Louis and Corinne to marry together?Will they found the magic?
1. The End is the beginning

It was noon and Blair was ruling her she will find her life difficult because of Dame Devin will try to sabotage Blair to crown her daughter,Delancey,Queen of Gardenia,meanwhile in Paris king Louis is happy when came back the female musketeers and particularly,with the blonde,Corinne.

"Louis?"Corinne wondered

"Corinne,how I delight,you came back"Louis said cheerfully"And for you girls"

"Our honor,Your Highness."Aramina crouched.

"Cori,I want you a little"Louis asked her.

"Will he ask her for their marriage?"Aramina exploit"Ah,That's so romantic"

"Romantic Aramina"Corinne submitted.

Meanwhile...

"Nicolas?"Blair wondered.

"Hi,Blair,I found you a fortnight journey in Paris"Nicolas said with a smile.

"The city of love?"Blair asked cheerfully.

"Exactly"Nicolas agreed.

"Wonderful"they said in unison.

Meanwhile in Paris...

"Louis what was this you wanted from me?"Corinne wondered.

"I want you to be my Queen"Louis asked.

Behind a tree the girls were eavesdropping.

"Will he ask her in marriage?"Aramina wondered.

"Aramina you're completely crazy"Viveca laughed.

"No I'm not "Aramina wrote sarcastically"And you see where these two they will marry,oh so romantic"

Meanwhile in Gardenia...

"Did you make ready the things?"Blair wondered.

"Yes,my lovestruck"Nicolas said.

"Do you live?"Isla asked Blair.

"Yes,we will leave a fortnight journey in Paris"Blair answered Isla.

"Don't let me to get your crown"Delancey said.

"Hello,Delancey"Blair greeted.

"Hey,cousin"Delancey said.

"I love you"Blair said them.

"Be careful"Hadley said her.

"I will be"Blair promised them

"Good luck,Blair."They said in unison.

Dame Devin was eavesdropping for them.

"Ah,my lovebirds,they don't know what they will Devin wrote sarcastically"Now I should plot together wth my old friend Philippe."She was laughing loudly.

Meanwhile in Paris...

"I want you to marry me Corinne"Louis asked her.

"What?"Corinne asked him.

"I want you to marry me,I want you to be my wife"Louis asked her.

"What?Louis are you serious?The conclave won't let us to do it."

"I don't care about the advisors"Louis said.

"Actually,royal advisors"Corinne said.

"I want you Corinne."Louis said her.

"But I'm a farm girl,where originally she was a maid,and after that a musketeer".Corinne said him.

Suddenly he kissed her.

"Hi,guys"Anneliese jetisson.

"Hey,Anneliese"Corinne greeted.

"Lovebirds"Anneliese said with a laugh.

"We aren't lovebirds"Corinne said.

"Corinne are you shy?"Anneliese wrote sarcastically.

"No,I'm not ,Louis will be happy with another girl,actually princess or duchess."Corinne answered her

"I want to be with you Corinne"Louis said.


	2. Blair's Journey

Suddenly came in the throne room,the captain of the he ask the king.

"Majesty,someone ask you"Treville said.

"I go"Louis said.

Meanwhile in bad part...

"Philippe,I want you to help me to kill my niece"Dame Devin demanded.

"Really now?"Philippe wrote.

"Yeah"Dame Devin said.

"I will help you but,only if you help me to revenge those four of all,the blonde one"Philippe demanded."And you will help me to kill my dear cousin because the first time my plot not achieved"

"Certainly"Dame Devin said while she draw down her eyebrows the two were laughing together.

Meanwhile Louis go to welcome the pair who is Blair and Nicolas

"Hey,Your Highness"Blair said.

"My honor,Majesty"Louis said"Welcome to Paris"

And after they went into the palace.

"Hello"Blair said to Corinne.

"Hello"Corinne said to Blair"Are you new at here?"Corinne asked"You must be Princess Sophia"Corinne wrote.

"Exactly"Blair wrote.

"Princess Sophia?"rejoiced.

"Yes"Blair said"And you must be Aramina"

"Yeah,and there is my friends Corinne,Viveca and Reneè"Aramina said.

"I would love if you were coming to our apartment"Viveca said.

In the apartment the five now girls were è was playing her violin,Viveca was designing new clothes,Aramina was readind a romantic book and Corinne was discussing with that Corinne asked Viveca.

"Are you designing clothes,again?Vive?"Corinne asked.

"Yeah,for the royal ball of the King"Viveca answered her.

"We have already dresses."Corinne laughed.

"Those from the ceremony ball of the swords?At masquerade ball?I know that but we won't go with the same dresses at the ball."Viveca wrote sarcastically.

"What ever you say"Corinne mocked.

"Are you kidding Corinne?"Viveca said"With the same dresses?"

"Well,well if you want it a lot,do it"Corinne said.

All the night the five girls talked to each other and after that it was morning.

"Aramina is sleeping."Reneè said.

"Corinne wake her up"Viveca said.

"Aramina wake up please we're late for the training."Corinne said to her.

"I'm really sorry"Aramina said.

In the training room

"Sorry,Treville if we are late"Corinne explained.

"It doesn't mind but another time come in your time."Treville said.

Meanwhile in the bad part.

"How can we to revenge them?"Dame Devin asked mock.

"That's a difficult part"Philippe answered."Bertram"Philippe said

Him hechman came in.

"Yes,Sir?"Him henchman said.

"I want those two the King and the musketeer to break up and aftet that King Louis will be marry an another girl maybe Duschess or Princess."Philippe ordered.

"Yes sir,tomorrow Princess Lelia will come she will marry the King"Bertram said.

"And after we will kill him"Philippe laughed sarcastically.

"Your Highness,in twelve days you will marry a princess"One advisor said.

"Are you serious,Tutu?"King Louis asked.

"Yes,Majesty"Tutu said.

The next day the King was preparing his flying machine and he was waiting of the blonde.

"Did you call me Your Highness?"Corinne asked.

"Well yes Corinne"King Louis answered."Come with me in the gadget,the flying machine"

"That's beautiful"Corinne wrote.

Suddenly she was hearding a similar voice.

"Cora,Cor"A voice said."Cori,Connie".

"Uh,hello Sophia"Corinne said.

"We should go for shopping"Blair said.

"What kind of shopping?"Corinne asked her.

"Shopping for the ball"Blair answered Corinne.0

"Okay,I'm coming"Corinne said."Your Highness I must go"

"Whatever you want"King Louis answered her.

Meanwhile in the throne room...

"Majesty,this is Princess Lelia of Wisconsin"Tutu said.

"And Your Highness this is King Louis"Tutu said.

"Hi"they said in unison.

~In Viveca's Shop~

"We've arrived"Viveca said.

"So pretty"Corinne said.

"Now choose your dresses"Viveca suggested.

"Can I take this?"Corinne asked her.

It was fuschia with gold shapes and pink diamonds.

"Yeah because it's beautiful"Viveca answered her.

"Corinne look at these"Blair suggested her.

She showed her two necklaces heart. The one necklace heart with the sun inside and the other one with the full moon inside.

"They're so flashy"Corinne said cheerfully"I want this one"Corinne chose.

She chose the one necklace heart with the full moon Blair the other one necklace heart with the sun Aramina's necklace had a diamond,Viveca's had a gem and Reneè's had a after that they sould prepared their dresses and shine them to be after that they said:

"Best friends for ever"they said together at the same time.

Viveca:Get your sparkle on,

Show this world where you belong

All it takes is a little faith

Believing

Reneè:Get your sparkle on,

Listen to your heart,

And feel it beatin' strong

When you're in doubt,

Glitter it out

Every time

Corinne:Lights up,

Let's rock the runway

This time we'll take the fun way

What's in you gotta let it out

Blair:Dig deep for inspiration,

Try on your new creation

Stay true,

That's what it's all about

Aramina:Don't let the doubters,

Shouters, pouters,

T-turn you inside out

Don't let 'em bring you down

You've got to move it,

Groove it, choose it,

Now is the time to prove it

All:Four, three, two, one…

Get your sparkle on,

Show this world where you belong

All it takes is a little faith

Believing

All:Get your sparkle on

(Corinne:Show this world where you belong)

All:All it takes is a little faith

Believing

Get your sparkle on,

Listen to your heart,

And feel it beatin' strong

When you're in doubt,

Glitter it out

Every time.

"We're ready"Reneè said."Wohoo"

~In the throne room~

"Majesty tomorrow is our royal ball"Princess Lelia said to him.

"Our ball?You mean my ball"King Louis emphasized.

"Okay whatever you say"She said angrily..

~In the garden~

"Have you got stress for the ball"Anneliese asked him

" yes"Louis answered her"I have to dance with a girl I don't love"

"Do you mean Lelia?"Anneliese asked him.

"Yes"He answered.

"Hey Louis"Corinne said.

"You come you like to be my partener in my royal Ball"Louis asked her.

"Actually,yes"Corinne answered to him.

Behind a tree Lelia was hiding and she was hearding Corinne's and Loui's conversation.

"Louis come with me please"Lelia suggest.

"I must go"Corinne said.

"Who is her?"Lelia asked.

"Her name is Corinne"Louis answered.

"Sure"Lelia wrote sarcastically.

"I should go"Louis suggested.

"I'll get revenge from that girl.I swore I will destroy you blondie"Lelia thought"I hate you Corinne"


	3. Cold Revenge and a new dream

"Hello,Corinne"Lelia mocked.

"Huh,hi"Corinne said.

"Tomorrow I will dance with the king,and you're so jealous for us"Lelia mocked.

"You think I'm jealous for you?No"Corinne answered.

"You're jealous because King Louis will dance with and no with you,so give up blondie"Lelia demanded.

"I don't give up for you,for anything,okay?"Corinne mocked.

~Into the hiding place ~

"The first plan we must keep an eye on that blondie musketeer,but I don't know her name,no stay I know her,she's the girl who try to attack me,and when the Captain banned her in the castle she try to get in with that name Lady will pay that Corinne D'Artagnan"Philippe said angrily.

Meanwhile...

"Cor,who are your parents?Your family I mean"King Louis asked her.

"Well, my mother is Marie,my aunt Johanna,my uncle Adrien and my cousins Romy and Veralia. I have my father who deseaced Charles de Batz Castelmore D'Artagnan"Corinne said him.

"My mother's name is Queen Isabella and my father name is King Louis XIII and my little sisters are Katalina,Mel, Shilvia and my cousins Dezmond and Philippe the evil cousin"King Louis answered her.

"I know that Louis"Corinne said.

"But how?"King Louis asked.

"Because I'm the one who fight him,won him"Corinne answered him"With the help of my friends of course"

"Would you want to dance with me?"Louis asked her.

"But,Lelia?"Corinne asked him.

"I don't care about her"Louis answered her"I want you"

"Me too"Corinne answered him.

"Do you want to come with me at a restaurant?"Louis asked her.

"Of course yes"Corinne answered him.

~Into the restaurant~

"Do you wanna a cheesebeef Corinne?"Louis asked her.

"Yes,do you want a cheesebeef?Corinne answered.

"Of course yes"Louis answered her"How did you know how the cheesebeef was my favourite snack?"Louis asked her.

"I know that Louis everyday you say cheesebeef"Corinne said"And about me?"

"For cheesebeef I know that"Louis said"And your favourite ice-cream taste is vanilla"

"That's odd"Corinne said.

"Now you have to meet my sisters,come with me"Louis said.

~Into the palace's courtyard~

"Katalina,Mel,Lori,Shilvia"King Louis shouted.

Katalina has auburn red hair with brown grey eyes and she wears a blue has jet black hair with brown green eyes and she wears green has light honey blonde hair and blue eyes and she wears a lilac dress,and Shilvia has light brown hair with brown eyes and red dress.

"Louis,Louis"the little kids said cheerfully.

"I want you meet Corinne"Louis said.

"Hello,welcome"Shilvia said.

"Hello"Corinne said.

"So sweet that you hold"Melody said.

"Oh yeah this is my cat"Corinne said."And I call her Miette"

"It's beautiful"Katalina said.

"So we need her to play with it and we must decorate your kitten"Lori said.

"Okay"Corinne said.

"You have the perfect sisters"Corinne said.

"I know that"Louis answered the brunette eyes met the blue eyes of the blonde girl.

~Into the apartment~

"Where is she?"Renée asked."She miss all the time"

"Maybe someone captured her"Aramina said.

"Oh,no"Viveca said.

"She'll miss the Ball"Blair said.

"We should find her,NOW"Viveca said.

Meanwhile into the royal courtyard...,

"Corinne,you're the only one where understand me"Louis said.

"Thanks for that"Corinne she heard a familiar voice.

"Corinne,Corinne where are you"A familiar voice said.

"I must go"Corinne said

~Into the apartment~

"Corinne where have you went?"Viveca asked her.

"I was walking"Corinne answered her.

"No one did follow you?"Aramina asked her.

"No,why did you ask this to me?"Corinne asked them.

"Because you're miss here and time"Renée answered her.

"Don't worry girls"Corinne said"I'm fine"

"You are not fine,Corinne"Viveca said.

"What?"Corinne asked.

"You were missing all the day"Renée said.

"What do you mean?"Corinne asked them.

"We mean we were so worry for you"Renée answered looked at them with a serious gaze,with mocker eyebrows and with worried eyes.

"Did you worry for me?"Corinne asked them with a serious gaze and then she laughed.

"I was with the king"Corinne said."With the king?"Aramina looked at her and asked her.

"Yes,why?"Corinne asked them."You with him,uh so romantic,I want a kiss of you two"

"Stop"Corinne yelled at her."Come on,all we know that you're fall in love"Aramina said.

"Then we should marry you with the king"Viveca said.

"You're crazy"Corinne yelled at them"My fate is to be good musketeer"

"But you're in love with him"Rennée said mockingly"I see it in your crystal blue eyes"

"We didn't fall in love and if we did this,the king can't love common girls like me,it's not he loves someone else"Corinne said"Not the country girls"

"This show it"Blair said"You're in love with him,but you hide it because you're afraid of the council"

"Blair,the king will marry a princess or a countess or a duschess,someone royalty"Corinne said.

~Meanwhile~

"Our plan is going perfectly"Dame that she laughed sarcastically.

"All is perfect"Philippe laughed mockingly."Tommorow at the royal ball king Louis would be dead"

"And then I kill Blair"Dame Devin said"And then we will rule the whole world"

Suddenly Princess Lelia came in the hinding place of villains and then she laughed.

"Maybe I lost something,Sir?"Princess Lelia mocked.

"I think no"Philippe said."So I want you to do something"Philippe ordered.

"Say it"Princess Lelia demanded.

"I want you to find a poison,did you understand?"Philippe demanded and asked her.

"But,why you want poison"Princess Lelia demanded.

"To kill some monsters"Philippe glared and the he laughed loudly.

"I can't do this"Princess Lelia worried.

"Don't worry you can do this"Philippe said"DO IT"he ordered and he glared at her.

"Okay,I'll do it"Princess Lelia said.

"I knew it"Philippe wrote sarcastically."Go on now"

"Yes,Sir"Princess Lelia wrote nervously.

~ Meanwhile into the castle~

"Yes,Monsieur Treville,you should write the names of the people who they came into the royal ball's room"King Louis demanded.

"Of course,Majesty"Monsieur Treville paid obeisance to the then he left out of the castle.

Into the apartment Corinne and her friends were preparing their dresses for the royal ball.

"I want to be a princess"Corinne said and then the girls started singing."My next dream"

 **Blair:It is the role of a princess to hold your head up high**

 **Aramina:An honor, a privilege to day and days gone by**

 **Renée:A princess is loyal, a smile upon her face**

 **Viveca:Wherever she may travel, the world's a better place**

 **Corinne:When you're a princess it's all up to you**

 **(Aramina:When you're a princess, the good that you do)**

 **Renée:And now we're together for summer in the sun**

 **(Blair:We're dancing and singing, the day is never done)**

 **Viveca:Tea parties, tiaras, the finest kinds of lace**

 **Corinne:Whenever we're together the world's a better place (ooh)**

 **All:When you're a princess it's all up to you**

 **(Corinne:When you're a princess, the good that you do)**

 **All:When you're a princess, the way that you live**

 **When you're a princess, you get what you give**

 **Aramina:Attend the royal ball, be kind to one and all**

 **Renée:Make sure to set your sights higher**

 **Corinne:Strive to be true, to be true**

 **All:This is our responsibility**

 **All:When you're a princess it's all up to you**

 **(Corinne:When you're a princess, the good that you do)**

 **All:When you're a princess, the way that you live**

 **When you're a princess, you get what you give**

 **When you're a princess...**

 **"But I don't know how I can be a princess"Corinne wrote."I will show you"Blair said**

 **Blair:To be a princess is to know which spoon to use**

 **Renée:To be a princess is a thousand pairs of shoes**

 **Corinne:Have your breakfast served in bed**

 **Viveca:Wear some diamonds on your head**

 **Aramina:Get a foot massage and mani-pedi too**

 **Blair:To be a princess is to live a dream come true**

 **Corinne:Curtsey when princes come to call**

 **Viveca:Wear a new gown to every ball**

 **Viveca:All through the day there's**

 **Renée:Just one way you must behaved**

 **Viveca: Pose with a feather in your hat**

 **Renée:Stretch on a golden yoga mat**

 **Viveca:Bend from above and always**

 **Blair:Wear your gloves and wave**

 **Aramina:Shoulders back and tummy in and**

 **Pinky out and lift the chin and**

 **Slowly turn your head from side to side**

 **(Corinne:I see now)**

 **Viveca:Breathing gently, stepping lightly**

 **Smile brightly, nod politely**

 **Do everything you do(Blair:Glide)**

 **All:To be a princess is to wear your family crest**

 **To be a princess is to always do your best**

 **Do everything you do with pride(Corinne:Glide)**

 **All:To be a princess is to always do your best**

~Meanwhile into the kingdom~

"Why I can't marry Corinne?Why I must marry Lelia?"King Louis asked himself and then

 **When I wonder where I am**

 **When I wonder whytake these chances**

 **(I try to breate(I say to me Believe)**

 **And whatever comes it's okay**

 **Cause I'm on my way**

 **To somewhere better**

 **I'm further everyday**

 **I'm on my way**

 **I know it might take until forever**

 **But everything could changed**

 **So I'm on my way**

 **To find that place**

Then into the apartment Corinne continued to sing

 **People say that I'm naive**

 **'Cause I'm trusting and my heart is open**

 **But I won't hide**

 **I'm here to find**

 **Who I am**

 **And whatever comes**

 **Is what's right**

 **' Cause I'm on myway**

 **To somewhere better**

 **I'm further everyday**

 **I'm on my way**

 **I know it might take until forever**

 **But everything could change today**

 **So I'm on my way**

 **To find that place**

 **I'll keep dreaming**

 **Til I get there**

 **I'll be free**

 **So goodbye to yesterday**

 **I'm giving what it takes**

 **'Cause I'm on my way**

 **To somewhere better**

 **I'm further every day**

 **I'm on my way**

 **I know it might take until forever**

 **But everything could change today**

 **So I'm on my way**

 **To find that place**

"Your voice is very good"Blair said to Corinne."Thanks"Corinne answered.

Into the hiding place the two villains were then came in Lelia.

"What beautiful life"Dame Devin mocked.

"Oh,yes today the last day of the king"Philippe laughed."At last I'll become king"

" _ **He'll kill the King"Princess Lelia thought"Oh,no"**_

So what Blair want to say to Corinne?Maybe that they look alike?Or something else?We'll see the next chapter,and thanks for your reviews a nice day!

Then she knocked the door and came into the hiding place.

"Excuse me"Princess Lelia said and then sit went next to Philippe.

"Do you want something?"Philippe said.

"I have this you want"Lelia worried."Perfect"Philippe laughed.

"Sir?"Bertram said."Bertram go away,NOW"Philippe cried angrily.

"Yes,Sir"Philippe's servant said.

"And now you"He looked at Lelia."Bring me the poison"Philippe ordered.

"Who do you want to kill?"Lelia asked him.

"Some monsters,I told you"Philippe said with an evil smirk.

"Give it back"Lelia demanded"Give it back"Lelia said.

"No"Philippe yelled at her.

"Give it back NOW"Lelia yelled at him."Why"And with that he lived.

"Why don't you want me to do it?"Philippe asked her"Because,well I'm nasty but that I wouldn't do that"

" ** _Someone must stop him"Lelia thought"And the lady with the green dress and with strawberry blonde hair must to be his servant,they work together,he'll kill the Corinne can do can stop she hates me because I behaved her with the awful way"Lelia thought._**

"Tomorrow I should fix our dresses for the royal ball"Viveca said.

"But we must find Madame Hélène"Aramina said.

~Into Madame Hélène's room~

"Madame Hélène"The girls said in unison.

"We're here to see you"Corinne after the four girls they hugged.

"Who's her?"Madame Hélène asked.

"Oh she's Blair Willows,actually Princess Sophia"Corinne answered her

"Corinne,we're going to our apartment"the four girls said.

"Okay I'll see you then"Corinne answered.

"How is your love interest"Madame Hélène asked Corinne.

"Very well"She answered her.

"Corinne,I want you for something"Blair said.

"Okay,I'm coming"Corinne answered.

 **So what Blair want to say to Corinne?Maybe that they look alike?Or something else?We'll see the next chapter,and thanks for your reviews a nice day!**


	4. The hiding truth part 1

When the two girls went into their started to ask her blonde friend.

"So,Corinne,did your boyfriend call you at the royal ball?"Blair asked her.

"Yes,why you ask me that?"The blonde with the crystal blue eyes started at her friend with a serious gaze and then with a mockingly gaze.

"But,you're perfect together"Blair looked at her with a serious gaze.

"But,I'm not princess or a duschess,or a countess"Corinne started,at her.

"Maybe you are the daughter of the Lord"

"No,I told you that I'm a common girl,not a royalty"

"No one in your family is royal?"

"Maybe,my father"Corinne said"He was a musketeer"Then she looked at her.

"What was his name?"Blair asked her."Charles"She answered.

"The great musketeer?"Blair asked her"Charles De Batz Castelmore D'Artagnan?"

"Yes"Corinne answered."I knew him"Blair said.

"You?"Corinne asked her""How?"

"It was seven years ago,in the people went to their jobs my mother and her brother, your father were protecting the diamond and your father the that my mother falled in love with King Reginald and they Dame Devin King Reginald's sister was jealous of my mother,the Queen the years passed it was the day for lady royal but my mom didn't want Dame Devin for lady royal and then she killed my family in a car she met Philippe the Regent and she demanded the Regent to found that diamonds to get revenge after Philippe was staring to be jealous and he wanted to stole the diamonds"Blairs told her.

"That's why he went to kill Louis,to become King and after that to stole the diamonds"Corinne said"To help Dame Devin"

"After 16 years Dame Devin regnognised me as Princess Sophia and she behaved me with the worst then Philippe started want to kill the Prince Louis,the King"

"I knew that"Corinne said"But If Dame Devin and Philippe steal the diamonds"

"What will happen if they steal the diamonds?"Blair asked her.

"They will destroy the kingdom"Corinne answered"What?"Blair worried.

"Not only Paris's kingdom and Gardenia's kingdom your palace"

"What we'll do now?"Blair asked her.

Meanwhile into the hiding place Philippe tried to convince Lelia.

"Oh,Lelia I want that potion"Philippe said.

"For what to kill Louis,the king?"Lelia asked"Yes"Philippe answered.

"No,I don't give it to you"Lelia said"What?"Philippe demanded"Give it NOW"

"Never"Lelia she felt Philippe's hands grab her hands.

"Get your hands out of me"She were fighting all the time,until she throw down the bottle with the started at her angrily.

"You broke it"Philippe angried"You are USELESS"He shouted.

"I'm sorry,really sorry"Lelia answered.

"I don't need you anymore"Philippe shoute and glared at looked at him with a worrily gaze and after that she left with a worrily gaze.

Into the apartment the girls suggested how to defeat Philippe and Dame Devin.

"So they want to destroy the two kingdoms?"Renée asked.

"Much-About,Yes"Corinne answered her"Oh,no"Aramina screamed.

"How will we stop them?"Aramina asked.

"Maybe,Corinne"Viveca answered at Aramina.

"Me?How?"Corinne asked Viveca.

"By then you won Philippe one time"Viveca answered at Corinne.

"With your help"She pointed at Viveca,Aramina and Renée.

"I'm sure that you'll defeat him again and Dame Devin"Aramina said.

"Me too I can stop Dame Devin"Blair said.

"That's a great idea"Renée said."Blair,You'll try to stop Dame Devin and you Corinne,you'll helped you defeat Dame Devin you'll try to stop the king will helped Corinne and together they will defeat Philippe,and then the world will be cheerfull"

"Renée,great idea,I have a plan for how to defeat them,but she's and the Lelia,the princess,all the day she behave me with the worst way"Corinne said.

"Don't worry for her"Renée said.

Into the castle the king was tried to ordered the royals advisors

"You'll not marry her"Geffrey demanded.

"What you give the right to demand me to not marry her?"Louis asked.

"She's a common girl"Tutu said"Not a royal"

"But I love her"Louis said.

"The love sometimes break"Marius said.

"No the love can't break,if there's true love,the love become powerful"Louis said

"But,Your Majesty"Leon started at him.

"I should leave"The king said."You must go to your jobs"He demanded.

"Of course,Your Highness"The royals advisors said.

"Your Highness are you alright?"The captain asked him.

"I'm alright,Raymond"Louis said to Treville.

"Okay,then"Louis left out of the kingdom and went to his room.

"I **wonder how Corinne is?"Treville thought"I should protect her"**

Meanwhile into the hiding place Philippe demanded his soldiers and his general,actually his men and Bertram to do something,something bad.

"You will stay at the door so no one will see me to kill the king"Philippe ordered.

"Yes,Sir"one of his men answered"We'll do it"a another of his men said.

"And Bertram"Philippe demanded"Yes,Sire?"

"I want to keep an eye to the blonde"Philippe demanded.

"The blonde?Did you mean Corinne?"Bertram wondered.

"Yes,I mean Corinne"Philippe said"Now go on,GO ON"

"Of course,Sir"Bertram said and the he and the mens left.

"So what we do with the poison?"Dame Devin wondered.

"She broke it"Philippe said angrily.

"Corinne or Blair?"Dame Devin asked him.

"Princess Lelia broke it,that vixen,that twisted"Philippe said angrily.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you"Dame Devin said.

~Into the apartment~

"Blair?"Corinne asked her.

"Yes,Corinne"Blair said.

"Why Dame Devin hate you?"

"Because she's bad,a villain,nasty and she try to kill like Philippe your love interest"

"The two of them are villains"Prince Blair's dog said.

"But what can we do with my problem.I'm scared of the spiders and the bugs"Miette said.

"You're afraid of the spiders and the bugs and you're not afraid of Dame Devin and Philippe"Prince said.

"That's sure"Miette said"Corinne,do you like me?"

"Oh,Miette you're beautiful,the king's sisters decorated you?"

"Oh,yeah"Miette answered.

"I wonder how is the King"Corinne worried"He's fine"Aramina answered.

"I think no,He's not fine,he's in danger because of Philippe and you Blair because of Devin"Corinne said with a worrily gaze.

Inside the palace into the King's office Louis worried about him and his friend Corinne.

" **Why to me?If Corinne was here?"Louis someone knock the door.**

"Who are you?"Louis demanded"I'm Tutu"A familiar voice answered.

"Come in,Tutu"Louis answered"What do you want?"Louis asked him.

"These are the invitations of the princesses,the duschesses and the countesses"

"How many guests we talk about?"Louis asked him.

"Fourty-Three plus twelve Princesses"Tutu answered"Totally,Fifty-Five guests"

"Alright,now go on"Louis demanded"Yes,Majesty"Tutu answered.

"An another royal ball"Louis thought.

Meanwhile into the apartment the five girls and the two animals were chatting.

"And you're a mus-cat-teer?"Prince asked Miette.

"Yeah"Miette answered"And my owner"Miette said.

"One minute,Corinne you're a musketeer?"Blair asked.

"Yes,so my three friends"Corinne answered.

"Oh,yeah,mus-cat-teers,that kitty where is afraid of the spiders and the bugs"Prince said.

"So what?"Miette asked Prince.

"The affraid cats can't be mus-cat-teers"Prince laughed at her.

"So,you think"Miette said"That's sure"Miette yelled at him.

"Oh,a big furry spider"He shouted to scared Corinne's kitten.

"Aaaaaaah"Miette Prince laughed loudly.

"Look what you do,How do we fix it now?"Miette demanded.

"That's odd,under the leak there's a tunnel like the passageways"Corinne said.

"Because there's passageways"Aramina answered.

"Will you come?"Corinne asked them.

"It's high"Prince said when it looked at the leak.

"Don't be afraid"Corinne tried to encourage it"I'll help you to jump that leak,are you ready?"

"I'm ready"Aramina answered.

"Me too"Viveca said.

"Ready"Blair answered.

"Ditto!"Renée they jumped the leak and they saw the passageways.

"Maybe that tunnel guide to the castle"Corinne said.

"Let's try it"Aramina said.

The Captain was trying to say his musketeers to watch every second if someone villain attack to the castle and to stay to the royal's ball room door.

"So,I want to stay at the doors"The Captain demanded.

"Yes,Captain"One of his musketeers said.

Dame Devin and Philippe were planning how to destroy the kingdoms.

"Can you tell me a plan,Devin to destroy the king and the whole world?"Philippe asked.

"First of all,you should try to kill the king and after that the blondie"Dame Devin answered.

"Who's blondie?"

"Corinne,You're so stupid?"

"Okay,I'll do it"Philippe looked at her with an evil smirk.

"And I kill Blair,Princess Sophia"Dame Devin answered.

"And then all the world will become ours"Philippe said and then they two laughed loudly.

The five girls and the kitty and the dog were worried about the tunnels and it had cold.

"I'm cool down"Renée said.

"I'm freeze"Viveca said.

"Me too"Aramina said.

"Wait,breeze"Corinne said and then they went into the palace's passageways.

"Wow,I didn't know that our apartment's tunnel would guide to the castle.

"Yes,Sir?"Bertram asked.

"Did you understand?"Philippe demanded.

"Yes,Sir"Bertram then Philippe went to the left tunnel there where the girls is to keep an eye on the girls if they attack him.

"I heard something"Corinne said.

"Hide"Blair commanded"From here"And the five girls hided into the right tunnel

Then Philippe hearded something a try to find who's in here.

"Who's here?"Philippe commanded."I said who's here"After six minutes.

"No one is here"Then he left.

"Few"Miette sighed.

"We should leave from here"Corinne said.

"Alright"The three girls and Blair agreed with Corinne.

Then the Captain thought about his best friend D'Artagnan,Corinne's father.

" **D'Artagnan why are you dead?"Treville he remembered their friendship.**

~FLASH BACK~

"Attack to the musketeers"Cardinal Risselieu commanded.

Then all the men who hated D'Artagnan tried to kill him and Monsieur Treville.

"Philippe I want D'Artagnan dead"Milady De Winter demanded him.

"Of course,Senora"Philippe said and he and his best friend Bertram and Milady's son Mordaunt tried to kill D'Artagnan and they did it.

"Charles are you alright?"He run at him when he saw Philippe shot an arrow at his friend.

"Treville,my best friend I want to keep a promisem is the chain of our friendship,I have a daughter who's in the people where hate me they will try to kill my wife and my keep an eye on her"D'Artagnan pleased.

"I will try"Treville said"So,what's her name?"Treville asked him.

"Her name is Corinne and I hided from her something things"D'Artagnan said.

But,why?"Treville asked him"To keep her safe"D'Artagnan answered.

~PRESENT~

"I promised that to you D'Artagnan that I'll keep your daughter safe"

~Meanwhile into the palace's courtyard~

"So,Corinne can I tell you something?"

"Oh,yeah that strory where my father was brother of your mother,and your father brother of Dame one minute you will say that my father was a king or anything,or that I'm a princess"Corinne said.

"But you are"Blair answered.

"How do you know that?"Corinne commanded.

"I know,I know"Blair said.

"No,you don't know what you say,if I was a princess my parents would told me for that"

"Maybe they hided from you to keep you safe so the did to me,so when I went to Gardenia all thought that I was a Cafe Girl,a common girl like the coronation Delancey gave me the magical crown of Gardenia and then I understood that I'm a princess"Blair said.

"And now,you want me to believe that I'm a princess"Corinne she left.

" **I don't understand why they didn't say to me anything?"Corinne thought.**


End file.
